


人格记忆

by Erathia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Top！Sakaki Yuya
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erathia/pseuds/Erathia
Summary: 我比谁都清楚，你是榊游矢。
Relationships: Akaba Reiji/Sakaki Yuya





	人格记忆

\- 01 -

“游矢。”

新研磨好的咖啡粉闻起来有些微微的涩，在鼻腔打着转往里钻，只留下清香的余韵，让人忍不住再用力呼吸一口。  
“游矢？”  
深棕色在恰到好处的温度里慢慢涌出细碎的泡，微苦香气渐渐浓郁，咕嘟咕嘟地刺激嗅觉神经。兴奋感悄然累积。

“榊游矢。”  
抖抖滤网，最后一点液体不情不愿地掉回到一整壶的浓香里去。沙发里的少年终于有了反应，半爬着趴上靠背：“抱歉，刚刚没有听到！你说什么？”  
赤马零儿看向他：“来杯咖啡吗？”

榊游矢一合手：“好啊！果然还是要加一下牛奶，拜托啦！”  
举壶的手似乎有一瞬停顿。“不，今天加方糖。”  
在咖啡端上茶几后，他轻轻坐了回来：“我刚刚，是不是说了什么奇怪的话？”  
“没有，不用在意。”赤马零儿推推眼镜，拿过一边的平板电脑，“我初拟了下次的娱乐决斗表演赛策划案，等下一起看一看。”  
榊游矢吹吹热饮上白蒙蒙的雾，抿了一口：“啊，这种事情的话……交给你就可以了吧？”

“偷懒不是什么好习惯，我不会每次都买账的。”

“我知道你不会出错的。”他侧过头，嘴上还是一圈淡淡的咖色，“你一定明白我是什么意思。”

“我知道。”  
那双眼睛神采奕奕的时候，和红宝石一样绚烂，映着自己一点点放大的倒影。直到咖啡的味道被抹上嘴唇，视觉变得冗余，他先一步合眼，由着少年得寸进尺的深入，沉浸于此刻无所间隙的亲密。

——你从来没有让我失望过。

\- 02 -  
检查报告被丢在桌上。

“您不信任他？”

指尖有规律地敲击桌面，用那只抬起的手遮掩表情，赤马零王缓缓说道：“零儿，他毕竟是……”  
后续被当即截断：“他挽救了零罗和扎克的笑容。”

“人格检测情况并不良好。”  
“对着柊柚子，您也会说出这样的话吗？”

“‘零依’和‘扎克’不一样。”突然靠后的椅子发出“吱——”的声响，赤马零王缓了一会儿，才把混乱的呼吸压顺一些，“你在怀疑你的姐姐？”  
“不。”赤马零儿微微抬起头，“我只是不会怀疑榊游矢。”  
中年人颓唐地跌坐回去。  
墙上的电子屏闪过一排又一排晦涩难懂的公式。地图中心的两个亮点轻微闪动，与新次元重整完毕时并无明显差别。

“我知道你们的事。”他用力捏了捏自己的眉心。  
赤马零儿的声音沉了下来：“和那个没有关系。我现在正以LDS现役社长的身份，与次元监督者赤马零王进行会谈。”  
“你要清楚你在维护什么。”

“我不会先做选择再下判断。”  
熟练地操作一番，有着红绿发色的少年盖过了满屏眼花缭乱的数字符号，笑容里是十六岁的年纪才有的意气风发。白发青年一字一句说道：“他是娱乐决斗创始人榊游胜最引以为傲的继承人，是灵摆召唤的创始者，是四次元的最终拯救者，也是新娱乐决斗的发扬者。近期次元情况非常稳定，没有再次崩坏的迹象。我没有怀疑他的理由。还是说您怀疑他，只是因为他是‘扎克’？”  
时间在沉默里失去概念，言语被堵塞，一时找不到疏通的出口。

“我犯过很多错，自知没有被原谅的理由和立场，至少现在也有可以做的事。”叉起的双手，拇指不自觉拨动着，赤马零王把语速放更慢了，“零儿，我们都没有那么多余裕去承担风险。”

“但他不是‘扎克’。”他回答得不紧不慢，拿捏着与两年前别无二致的信心和底气，“他一直是‘榊游矢’。”  
像当初坚持让他加入LANCERS一样。

“我不希望你后悔。”  
“我从不做失误的判断。这个世界他能拯救一次，就可以守护第二次。”

“你一直都太信任他了！”  
“我的信任一直是有价值的。”  
微微一鞠躬，收起桌上的报告，赤马零儿转身朝门口走去。在电子门彻底关闭的前一秒，叹息声卡着缝隙飘荡出来。

“是我一直都错了吧。”  
他低头看看时间，那人的简讯通知抢先一步跳出到锁屏界面上，逗弯他从刚刚开始就没什么变化的唇角。划开通讯录，直接点开了一个名字，赤马零儿道：“是我。十分钟后车到原定地点。嗯，不要直升机，先到老地方再去决斗现场。我需要向你汇报吗？不要耽误行程。”  
收好手机，青年不自觉摸了摸下巴。

“快餐食品吗……”

\- 03 -  
——他是赤马零王的儿子。  
——有什么不好吗？  
——喂！你这家伙是不是还想惹事？

——噗哼哼，要打架的话，我也不是不可以奉陪。  
——别吵了。

——游矢，要小心……  
他猛地睁开眼，柊柚子担忧地在他眼前晃晃手：“游矢？没事吧？”  
“啊，应该……”

“我知道的……总之有问题的话不要勉强。”她轻轻按了按他的手背，“已经不需要你一个人承担了。”  
“真的没问题啦！不如说黑咲那边现在更需要你一些吧。没问题没问题，好戏才……零儿？”  
他们几乎同时看向朝这边走来的人，少女看着他一下子扬起的眉眼，按住胸口，悄悄松了一口气。从跳起到接下对方手中的快餐袋，榊游矢的动作堪称一气呵成，不愧是当今最富盛名的娱乐决斗家的身手。“果然还是你知道我的口味。”

“多余的话就不用说了。”

“所以结果怎么样？”

“嗯，和之前一样。”

“出问题了吧？”榊游矢抬头笑笑，“没关系，我早就想到了。”  
镜片上的反光闪了一闪：“你的直觉有时候让我惊讶。”  
“毕竟你十拿九稳的时候，不会出口了再犹豫一下。”他往嘴里塞了一大口汉堡，“重知就是……”  
“先咽下去。”  
他乖乖听从指示半吞半咽地折腾食管。

“总之啊！”  
前面的嘈杂声愈发响亮，炸裂的烟花声响很快被爆发涌起的尖叫压下。不知等下比烟花更为绚烂的演出开场，少年驭使头颅高昂的龙在虹色跑道上游场、向观众挥手致意时，现场又会以何等热情加以回应？

“我已经不是当时的我了，你是来看我的决斗的吧？”

摘下眼镜擦了一擦，赤马零儿笑着将它重新戴上：“不能让我笑出来的话，就断掉后续的赞助费。”  
榊游矢哀嚎：“这个威胁有点过分了吧！”  
“你做不到？”  
“当然不。”他移下护目镜，那个浅色的星星纹样总让赤马零儿有种星辰掉进他眼睛里的错觉，“你可是我最重要的头号观众。”  
在台前报完出场人名姓的那一刻，充能完毕的少年冲向入场台，对着全场一如既往地高喊：“Ladies and gentlemen！”台后的青年没有急着前往自己的VIP观看台，这样的开场他闭着眼都能照模照样描摹，比世界上任何一个人都记得更为鲜明。

他知道他习惯登场前先做深呼吸，默念两遍“今天也会顺利的”；知道他其实怕痛，所以每一次跳跃起落会比任何人做得都更加卖力；知道他私下也没有那么爱笑，所以一定会预留好当日最佳状态，只在台上展现最灿烂的笑容；知道他总是不自觉来寻找自己的视线，明明遥远地看不清面容，只需要确认方向，就能立刻进入最好的战斗状态。

台下的每一个人都理所应当被感染，他在台后付出的200%努力，只是为了当时当刻、于所有人触手可及的欢笑与幸福。  
“我知道你在担心什么。”  
“我没有在担心他。”  
柊柚子有一瞬困惑，神情很快舒展开来：“我明白你的意思。”

“他们不明白他的价值。”赤马零儿低下头，“你的情况如何？他恐怕更担心你。”

“早就习惯了，做好能做的事比什么都重要。我……她们，还有游矢，应该都是这样想的。”  
转了转手腕上从诞生起就与自己相伴的手镯，她轻声笑笑。  
“他只是太善良了。”

“过分善良是一种愚蠢。”赤马零儿回答得毫不客气，“不过这个世界上，不需要每个人都活得那么聪明。走吧，开场仪式就要结束了。”  
“他选择你真是太好了。”  
甬道那头掠过的灯光映在少女已渐渐张开脸上。她比两年前高了不少，说来游矢也一样。  
已经到了稍稍点起脚尖就可以偷亲到自己的身量。

他摸摸嘴唇，开场前那点余温混着沙拉酱的味道，似乎还黏在上面。

“不，只有这件事一开始就和选择无关。”

\- 04 -  
他知道赤马零儿为什么迟疑。

脑海中的声音时而沉默时而响亮，比之最初的混杂，如今界限要分明了许多。他们总是意见相左，似乎也不能完全看到自己所见全部事物。尝试过对话，效果并不理想，过去与当下四个次元的记忆交杂，他们自说自话的内容也不是每次都在同一频道上。  
更偶尔的偶尔，他也会混乱，某一刻讲话的是“榊游矢”、“游斗”、“游吾”抑或是“游里”。

——我相信你。  
这是一句束缚的魔咒，只要魔力还有效果，在他面前，自己一直都是“榊游矢”。从最开始他就未曾混淆过他与他们的分别，唯独这个问题，赤马零儿次次都用亲吻糊弄过去。

他不想让他为难。  
随着舞台越发广阔，曾经台上台下的相互挑衅，如今只是聚光灯外不清晰的人影。但他知道那人从不缺席，这就足够了。  
“好戏现在才要开始！”  
榊游矢从来都不只是一个人孤独地站在舞台上。  
——她最近过得怎么样呢……  
——太无聊了，不如来闹一场吧。  
——游矢，你开心吗？  
不要在这个时候问我啊。

凶饿毒融合龙咬杀下最后一丝LP时，他听见自己比以往更畅快的笑容。观众们不会有丝毫察觉，在漫天飞扬的彩带中，向深深鞠躬致意的他献上热烈的掌声与呐喊。声音再次消退，他让肺部充满空气，起身高展双臂：“我们下次再见！”  
退到台后，青年早已站在开始的地方等他。榊游矢不客气地凑了过去，趁着还没有工作人员到此处走动，把脸埋进他的肩窝用力蹭了蹭：“都看到了？”

“你做得很好。”

头顶温热的触感让他不自禁闭上眼：“我觉得我可能……”  
“你要放弃？刚刚你还不是这个态度。”  
“不！怎么会！”抓着赤马零儿的手臂，榊游矢重新站直了，“我相信娱乐决斗的未来。”

“游矢。”他把额头贴了上去，“相信自己。”  
又是这句话。

——你为什么这么信任他？

“我知道，我可以做得比谁都好。”

呼吸离得那么近，有没有说谎一听就能辨明。

“这就对了。”  
——因为他比谁都相信，我是榊游矢。

\- 05 -  
要不要先洗澡这种话，在这种场景下问起太煞风景。  
准备好安全套就可以解决90%的问题，年轻人总喜欢把问题想得越简单越好。  
房门还没关上，他们已经拥吻成了一团。门被砰得碰紧，赤马零儿也没觉得疼，先一步扯下了榊游矢的外套。  
“你的衣服脱起来太麻烦了。”  
嘴贴嘴黏糊糊地腻着，榊游矢还是忍不住抱怨。  
“你也不用每次都提一遍。”  
摸摸蹭蹭到了床上，他们身上大半的衣服都丢在地上做起地毯。咬上赤马零儿的喉结，舌尖挑着薄薄的皮肤吮弄，透明的水顺着漂亮的颈线往下滑去，少年知道这个部位能让他最快地兴奋起来。再往下便是锁骨，深深地亲吻那一小块凹陷处，双手一边撩起他仅剩的衣服，一边往下勾底裤。  
这一段吻分外漫长，甚至有几分难言的虔诚。抚摸他光裸的背脊，赤马零儿亲了亲他的发顶：“游矢？”  
“再等一等，等一会儿就好。”  
背上的皮肤没有那么光滑，可以摸到一些小小的疤痕，不明显，只是藏在那儿，没办法彻底忽略不计。  
训练体术对身体的伤害比寻常人能想到的更大，那些柔韧的动作背后有过几百次狠狠的摔倒，那一年间在四个次元的来回奔波到底为他留下了什么，只有本人才知晓。  
只是跟随另一个人的脚步也没问题吗？  
如果是他一定可以找到其他答案。  
就像找到了名为“灵摆”的可能，就像最后让“扎克”的恶念彻底烟消云散，让被牺牲的少女重新归来。赤马零王做不到，榊游胜做不到，只有榊游矢才可以。  
捧起他的脸吻去咸涩的眼泪，青年低声说道：“按照你想做的去做就可以了。”  
“会有万一……”  
“不会有。”他说，“你在这里，就是证明。”  
交合早已没有了第一次时的疼痛。润滑剂倒得稍微有些多了，在床单上洇出小小的一块。抬起他的腿，榊游矢慢慢深入，很快找到了那个熟悉的位置。他知道赤马零儿喜欢快一点的节奏，腰上发力，食指尖碾着铃口轻按，其他手指沿着筋络的纹路打圈。从上面流下的液体被揉弄得湿黏，有一些落进密林里，黑色也变得浑浊。  
喘息声在失控。他索性撑起上半身，报复似的咬住榊游矢的乳尖，听到倒吸一口冷气的嘶声，满意地舔了舔被他吮吸到红肿的小家伙，手指按上另一边，有规律地画起圈来。  
这份余裕没能支撑太久，他小看了少年人的报复心。突然放缓的速度比先前快速的攻击更让人难耐，蜷起的脚趾让被单上的褶皱更为凌乱。那个烫热的位置顶着前列腺的位置慢吞吞地磨，在他扭着身体主动往前蹭时，又猝不及防地撞到他忍不住叫出声来。  
耳边是他湿漉漉的笑声，咬上耳廓，让舌尖戳进深处舔弄，把字句一点一点送了进去。  
“这样就扯平了。”  
在下一次冲击下，青年的大腿近乎抽搐，终是先一步射了出来。  
年轻人的欲望无需酝酿太久。  
他知道怎么让他再一次进入状态。  
暂时从里面撤退，榊游矢俯身到他腿间舔去了那些含着腥味的白色液体。  
“我知道你喜欢这里。”  
阴囊被吞吐，然后由手指替代，舌尖自根部向上一路挑逗，一直到最顶上的位置，继而整根吞入，在感受到它逐渐涨满口中后，再退回到上端，狠狠吸了两口。呻吟没有再强行压下，他们彼此清楚对方真实的模样，伪装便没有必要。再次性唤起后，榊游矢曲起他的双腿，让自己重新深入，以更快的速度向顶峰冲刺。  
“稍微……”  
“我等不了了。”  
他抚着他的手背，将攥着被褥的手指顶开，让自己的手指强硬地取代。  
一点缝隙也不可留下。  
“零儿，看着我。”  
——你明白有些事注定没有结果，为什么不顺其自然？  
——你这家伙……  
——别说了！  
他蓦地睁大眼。  
下一刻双手被用力地反握回来。  
“游矢。”  
他蹭了蹭自己的嘴唇。  
“不要分心。”  
榊游矢未曾听过江河决堤的轰天鸣响，也不曾见陨石划破天际，带着炽热的火在陆地上咆哮宇宙中无法出声的嘶吼。但也许以后也不必再见了，那一切的所有都不及当下的半点撼动。有人一直在呼唤他的名字，无关记忆中，有谁在挑衅，谁在愤怒，又是谁在担忧。  
他总是等着自己。  
“不会。”  
他闭上眼，加深了这个吻。  
“我一直这里。”  
在时间漫长的喟叹里，他们一同浸入无垠的彼方。

\- 06 -  
脏兮兮的床单被揉成一团丢在墙角，可怜巴巴地瘫了下来。新换的床单被随便地铺着，两个大男孩出了浴室只觉得困倦，谁也没工夫计较哪边的布拖了地，哪边的角少了点东西。  
“我有时候在想。”勾住男友的手指有一搭没一搭捏着，榊游矢打了个大大的哈欠，“现在和你说话的我，和传达给我的声音，哪个更真实一点？”  
赤马零儿实在困极了，闭着眼扣上对方做乱的手，试图让他稍微安分些：“你可以选择不听。”  
“我想听。”少年一缩一缩挪了过去，碰碰他的鼻尖，试图霸占一半枕头，“零儿，我想记住他们。”  
“你还是和当时一样善良到天真。”青年妥协地往后退了一点，“软弱会害了你。”  
“没关系。我知道你一定能看到我，这就够了。”  
不要把这些莫须有的幻想加到我身上。  
结果这句话从确认关系开始到现在都没能成功说出来。  
也罢。  
他假装感觉不到对方在自己眼睑上腻来腻去的唇舌，只在嘴上稍微给了三分面子：“他们说了什么？”  
游矢的笑声一直都很好听。  
“游斗说啊……”  
那就陪我做个好梦吧。

－完－


End file.
